Kumiko
| birthday = Unknwon | age = Unknown | gender = Female | height = 6'6" | weight = 161 lbs. | eyes = Red | hair = Blue | blood type = Unknown | unusual features = | affiliation = Soul Society, Central 46 | previous affiliation = 4th Division | occupation = Judge of Central 46 | previous occupation = Unseated Shinigami in 4th Division | team = None | previous team = 4th Division | partner = None | previous partner = None | base of operations = Soul Society | marital status = Widow | relatives = None | education = Unknown presumed to be the | status = Active | shikai = Not yet Revealed | bankai = Not yet Revealed }} Kumiko (久美子, Kumiko): Kumiko is one of the six judges of Central 46. She was also a judge during the time of the Rin Massacre. She not only allowed the massace but encouraged it. She currently still works as a judge, being a powerful judiciary figure in Soul Soicety and its government. She has held that same position for half of a century yet she still appears very young. She is a close friend of Madoka Mizuki. She has the nickname Ghost of Judgement (審判のゴースト) because of her stubborness and her scary appearance. It is unknown how she remembers the Rin family name after having her memory erased by Daichi's father, but because she does she bears a heavy grudge against Daichi Rin and anyone with the Rin name. It is believed that her husband was killed by Daichi during his rebel attack on Soul Society right before he was sealed away. Appearance A very well built and powerful woman with strength that dominates others. Her serious and stern face that intimdats friends and foe alike. Her pale skin along with her blood colored red eyes make her appear more frightening than she is in reality and almost ghost like. However, many find her very attractive she shows no concern for relationships and her personality usually scares off any admirers she might have. Her common attire as a jugde and while in Soul Society consists of a black jacket with dark black gloves. She also wears a white top and belt. When in combat she dresses in a black attire, which helps with her assassination and secrecy skills.This combat outfit is also anti hierro armor that shields her from damage along with her high spirit energy shields her from most enemy attacks. She dosen't carry her Zanpaktou with her and it is unknown where ot currently is or if she even has one. Personality Kumiko is portrayed as a manipulative, powerful and stubborn woman with great power and a intimdating overwhelming feel about her. She is probably the most stubborn among the six judges believing in her own principles and never changing her mind on anything. She has no intention to listen or to care about anyone elses affairs as much rather leave things along but if needed she will express her opinion. She is very loyal and firm and pleges her life to Soul Society. She is very manipulative and uncaring, in order to reach her goal. She will manipulate friends and enemies in order to achieve what she wants. Her uncaring and heartless personality deprives from her husbands death and after growing up from the worst section in West Rukongai in distict 80. She shows no arrogance or anger in death or battle only being uncaring and ruthless. She is a person with incredible resolve and will due whatever it takes in order to accomplish the task at hand. She would even go as far as killing off her own friends in order to accomplish what needs to be done and defeat the enemy. For some unknown reason she holds a horrible violent grudge against anyone bearing the Rin name and like Madoka despises anyone with the name Satanaka name furthering her loyalty. History Her past is largely unknown and due to her secretive personality and scary demeanor she dosen't mention it. Very few facts or known about her and even less facts are kep recorded in Soul Society. Nearly all records of her were personally destroyed. The facts known about her are listed below. *She was a judge who allowed the Rin Clan Massacre and bears a grudge against all of the remainding survivors of the incident. *She is called the Ghost of Judgement by the very few people that know her. *She is close friends with Madoka Mizuki and was in a brief relationship with Sajin Komamura. These are the only known facts about her, and even these are only known by one or two people. Synopsis Equipment Anti Hierro Armor: All of her attires are made of a similar substance used by Yoruichi during her battle in the Winter War. She somehow obtained this materail and created it in her own fashion. All of her outfits are made from this putting her own par with an espada thick hierro skin. Cero Gun: In her possession she has a gun that has the power to fire powerful green cero blasts from that gun . These powerful attacks can be fired in succession and have no loss in power or speed and apparently have no need of reloading much like other guns. She carries this gun always with her, also it is her most used and favorite weapon in battle. She has two versions of this cero gun, one being a small pistol version that she always brings with her and another being a assault rifle like gun that she only uses it case of emergency. Powers and abilities : 'Among Central 46 she has the most immpressive spirit energy of them. Her spirit energy surpasses that of all before and acts violently upon exposure. When releasing even small amounts of her spirit energy it tears apart the earth itself creating alrge fissures in the ground. Her spirit enegy is in a league of its own with no one alive able to match her ability. The affects of this cause immediate paralysis and a overbearing amount of fear that makes even the heavens shake in awe, fear and desperation. I was stated by several wise men in Central 46 that "her spirit energy is like no other! It's in its own league and so powerful that each breath is like jumping a canyon." She boast about her high spirit energy often and exclaims it releases a powerful chasm that forces the weak to their knees to grovel and beg. Her spirit energy coats her entire body shielding her from any damage she might take, and also blows anything that comes near it away. ' : 'She despises battling with a sword finding it unnesscaary as she has never met a opponent that she couldn't handle herself. Despite her beliefs she is if not the most proficient Swordswoman in all of Soul Society. All of her attacks are so agile, and fast that the opponent won't feel or even realize they've benn struck until to late. All of her attacks are so ferocious and along with her deadly precision and accuracy enables her to strike any vital organ on the body. ' : 'Her favorite way and most common way of battling is with her bare hands. Her pure strength outclassess even the strongest of enemies. Her Hakuda nad expert battling skills prove to be in their own league. Her movements so fast and precise that you won't even the feel the pain of the attack until you fall to your knees and dies. She possess no known Hakuda technique as she uses her oure strength to win battles, ' :'''Maybe even as fast as Yoruichi her speed is so great that in the blink of an eye she has already taken out an entire army. She has proven to be faster than most Captains and that her speed itself can win a fight. Her nickname is not only attributed to her strength and frightening apearance but also to her incredible speed. '''Immense Durability/Endurance: She is able to endure and withstand literally hundreds of attacks at once. Withstanding critical damage and fatal wounds that would noramlly kill a average shinigami. Immense Strength: 'She was able to level a entire battle with a single fist. When angered he strength becomes much greater And due to years of combat and battle experiece she has honed her combat abilities and strength to unprecedented levels. '''Assasination Skills: '''She possess a great knowledge of all poisons and is very secretive being able to attack foes quickly and from behind with such speed and grace that it isn't even known as an assasination. Without losing speed she can move at near silence, attacking the foe with such stillness that the attack is nothing but a blur to the foe. Zanpakutō Kageyaku Sode (輝く袖, Sleeve Shine): Is a powerful ice based Zanpaktou and a close relative of Sode no Shirayaku . In its unreleased state it is a standard katana with a black hilt and a rectangular gold tsuba. 'Shikai : Its shikai command is Standby for Combat. In its shikai state Kageyaku Sode becomes alongsword with several long white ribbons that are wrapped aroung the hilt of the blade. The blade, hilt and tsuba also change to white in color. Like her sister Zanpaktou Sode no Shirayaku she is regarded as one of the most beautiful Zanpaktou in all of Soul Society and also most feared. : ''Shikai Special Ability : Her abilities include ice and water manipulation. Kageyaku Sode has the power to release powerful currents of water from the blade toward the foe. She can also control water to various degrees having the ability to make it rain at will or to stop a waterfall with a single glance. She can disrupt incoming attacks that include water and to increase the temparture of water based attacks, either making them boiling hot or freezingly cold. However her true power in her Zanpaktou lies in her ice based abilities. She can shoot out ice from the tip of her Zanpaktou and also increase her attacks by how much water is currently in that area. She has mastered this ability to such a degree in which she can summon a glacier out of thin air and freeze an opponent near instantanaously. 'Bankai' : Unknown Trivia *''Her appearance is based off of Major from Ghost of the Shell. Quotes Coming Soon... Category:Female